goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Woman of the Year
Woman of the Year is a stage musical based on the 1942 film of the same name. Cast *Lauren Bacall - Tess Harding *Harry Guardino - Sam Craig *Roderick Cook - Gerald *Rex Everhart - Murray *Daren Kelly - Chip Salisbury *Grace Keagy - Helga *Eivind Harum - Alexi Petrikov *Marilyn Cooper - Jan Donovan Plot Just before Tess Harding, a nationally-known television news personality, comes on stage to receive an award as "Woman of the Year", she reminisces about an on-air editorial that she gave denigrating newspaper comic strips. The article offended the cartoonists who frequent the Ink Pot saloon and inspired syndicated cartoonist Sam Craig to publish a caricature depicting her as a snob in his strip Katz. Tess is annoyed, but when the handsome and charming Sam shows up at her office, she apologizes and invites him to dinner. At the Ink Pot, she charms Sam and his colleagues by revealing her knowledge about comic art. Tess and Sam begin a romance, move in together, and finally marry, but their busy careers leave little time for them to spend together, and their big egos pose problems in their marriage. In one of his comics, Katz quips that marriage is a breeze - it's the living together that's so damned hard. Tess is offended, an argument ensues, and Sam announces he no longer can deal with the couple's fraying love life. The time moves forward to the present, and it's time for Tess to accept her award, just as she has lost the man she loves. Several weeks later, Tess is conflicted about her role as a powerful newswoman versus her role as a wife. She seeks advice from Russian ballet dancer Alexi Petrikov, whom she helped to defect. He tells her that he is returning to Russia, because the wife he left behind is more important than his career. Tess travels to visit first husband Larry Donovan and his wife Jan to discover why their marriage is a success. She decides to concentrate on her marriage and announces that she is resigning from her show. But Sam tells her that he wants her to keep her career; he just wants to be involved in the decisions in their relationship. They decide to work things out. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Woman of the Year" - Tess and the Women *"The Poker Game" - Sam and the Cartoonists *"See You in the Funny Papers" - Sam *"When You're Right, You're Right!" - Tess and Gerald *"Shut Up, Gerald" - Tess, Sam and Gerald *"So What Else Is New?" - Sam and Katz *"One of the Boys" - Tess, Murray, Cartoonists and Men *"Table Talk" - Tess and Sam *"The Two of Us" - Tess and Sam *"It Isn't Working" - Chip, Helga, Gerald, Cartoonists and New Yorkers *"I Told You So" - Gerald and Helga *"Who Would Have Dreamed" - Tess *"Woman of the Year" (reprise) - Tess ;Act II *"So What Else Is New?" (Reprise) - Sam and Katz *"I Wrote the Book" - Tess and the Cleaning Women *"Happy in the Morning" - Alexi, Tess and Dancers *"Sometimes a Day Goes By" - Sam *"The Grass Is Always Greener" - Tess and Jan *"We're Gonna Work It Out" - Tess and Sam Category:Stage musicals